Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2014-04-08
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on April 8, 2014, this Grand Theft Auto V title update patched several bugs and exploits and added some functionality. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= Top Changes *A new Lester ability has been added. Players will now be able to call Lester to have him tell his Cop buddies to turn a blind eye to any crime you may or may not be committing for a short period of time. *Players are now awarded more cash when completing Parachute, Races, Deathmatches and LTS jobs with less than 4 players. *Every time a player likes or dislikes content they will receive 50 RP. *Fixed an issue where players who had upgraded Personal Vehicles prior to 1.10 were only able to sell them for $10,000. *Fixed an issue where players lost the Gusenberg Sweeper despite having purchased it during the Valentine’s Event. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to use the Creator in a Free Roam session and spawn in objects or vehicles. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to use weapons within their apartment and garage to kill other players. *Vote screens now progress when a Job has received a majority vote. *Fixed an issue where players could be unable to reclaim their Personal Vehicles from the impound lot after being destroyed. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to receive hangs and long load times after completing several activities. *Fixed an issue where players were able to render themselves and the car they were driving invisible to grief other players. All Changes *"Sudden Death" (next point wins) and "All Points" (all packages need to be collected) options have been added to Capture Jobs to prevent matches ending in draws. *Players can now view the Map in Deathmatch, Survival, LTS, and Capture lobbies. This also displays the weapon / health pickup locations that exist within each individual Job. *Clarified "Rank" in the Job description, which now reads as "Opens at Rank". *Fixed an issue where losing players in Capture Jobs were not awarded Cash. *Fixed an issue where if the player chose to skip the tutorial, there was sometimes a delay before the clothes shops opened. *Fixed an issue where players would occasionally appear to one another in the Elevator if they transitioned into an *Apartment at the same time. *Fixed multiple exploits where players could duplicate vehicles. *Fixed an issue where vehicles could appear in multiple garage instances causing collision issues and explosions. *Players will now be removed from their vehicles if they choose to replace it via the Internet whilst they are in their garage. This will fix an issue where vehicles could be ordered but never arrive. *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally be given the incorrect amount of RP for beating Race World Records. *Fixed an issue where the Buzzard Gunner overlay would occasionally appear on Next Job Voting Screens. *Fixed multiple exploits where players were able to move a variety of non-allowed vehicles into Online. *If a Job has a Cash or RP multiplier attached to it (this occurs on event weekends), this will show up on the Next Job Voting Screen. *Fixed an issue where a player in a Race would occasionally get ticker feed messages saying they had overtaken another player when they had not. *Fixed an issue where Quick Join would occasionally not work properly when attempting to join a Contact Mission. *Fixed a grammatical issue with the Sanchez motorbikes on the vehicle selection screen. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to have their Strength stat reset. *Fixed an issue where Armoured Trucks could continually spawn. *Fixed an exploit where the player can gain RP for dying with a wanted level while in the army base / prison while on Missions. *Fixed an issue where purchasing ammo for a dropped weapon could occasionally allow it to be saved to the player’s character. *Fixed an exploit where players could duplicate their Personal Vehicles by blocking the entrance to their garage. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to get stuck after using Quick Save whilst in the impound lot. *Fixed an issue where cash was occasionally being paid out incorrectly after Races. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for a player to receive the incorrect RP after completing a Contact Mission. *Fixed an issue where if a player drank Whisky in their apartment until they passed out, this could cause a clone to appear who would then attack them. *A new feed has been added for during transitions into and out of GTA Online sessions and Jobs. These show how many Jobs a player has played of each type, as well as how many Missions from each Contact the player has played out of those available to them at their Rank. *Fixed an issue where incorrect error messages could show when attempting to join a GTA Online session. *Fixed an issue where non-player characters could spawn into player apartments. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to steal one another’s vehicles. *Fixed an issue with the Grotti logo used in vehicle descriptions in garages. *Fixed an issue where it was possible for players to become stuck after the tutorial Mission cutscene completing. *Fixed an issue where players could lose vehicles by having them delivered to a garage without actually owning a garage. *Fixed an issue where personal vehicles had to be claimed on Insurance despite not being destroyed. *Fixed an issue where the dialogue box for Mors Mutual Insurance would only show up very briefly. *Fixed an issue where the cost of reclaiming the Rat Loader could change depending on how many vehicles there were in the reclaim list. *Fixed an issue where a player could occasionally crash when entering a Job corona. *Fixed an issue where Rockstar Verified Jobs could display incorrect information on the Social Club website. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to Save or Publish created content if the Microsoft Points symbol was used in the description. *Fixed an issue where players could change positions very quickly when passing through Checkpoints in Races. *Fixed an issue where the ticker feed would show that a player has moved into first place in Races when they were already in first place. *Team Balancing will be on permanently and by default for all Capture Jobs. *Fixed an issue where a player could become stuck viewing an Apartment when trying to buzz a remote player into their garage. *Fixed an issue where the Next Job Voting Screen became corrupted and was missing descriptive text. *Fixed an issue where Personal Vehicles could lose Insurance if their garage slot was changed. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to become stuck on a black screen after signing out of a PSN Profile whilst in the Creator. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to time out when accepting an invite to a friend’s Online session whilst in the Creator. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to use the phone when testing jobs in the Creator. *Corrected an issue where it was possible to gain Awards and RP after blowing up vehicles in the test mode of the Creator. *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally not respawn correctly if they were killed in a boat. *Fixed an issue where the player character model could show in the Creator in the top-down sky view. *Fixed an exploit where players had the ability to reclaim an uninsured Personal Vehicle via Mors Mutual Insurance. *Fixed an issue where vehicles could spawn in random locations under bridges if initially placed on bridges. *Fixed an issue where the Character Creator would not be able to create new Characters after being turned off when deleting a character. *Fixed an exploit where players were able to disable Bounties placed on them. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to lose all player control after speed-scrolling through menus. *Fixed an issue where it was occasionally possible for enemies to spawn inside locked buildings during gang attacks. *Fixed an issue where players could be unable to make any phone calls during Contact Missions. *Fixed an issue where button prompts could occasionally show up during the Online intro cutscene from non-related events. *Fixed an issue where the Whisky bottle in an Apartment could become invisible to other players after drinking from it. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck on a black screen / permanent loading screen when joining GTA Online with a fresh character after installing the Business Pack. *Fixed an issue where players could load back into Online with invisible arms and feet and an entirely new outfit after updating the game. *Fixed an issue where signing out of the Creator could hang the game. *Fixed an issue where activity prompts such as drinking wine could show to players invited to Apartments but these prompts could not be followed. *Fixed an issue where the player would no longer receive contact missions from Trevor after the player joined a Job and then returned to Online. *Fixed an issue where players were receiving too much RP after Races. *Fixed an issue in Rally Races where it was occasionally possible for players to receive ticker feed messages and RP rewards for overtaking when no overtaking had occurred. *Fixed an issue where players could be taken to the wrong session or job after the Next Job Voting Screen. *Fixed an issue where the quick restart option on the Test option for the Creator would just take the player back to the Creator, rather than restarting the Test Job. *Fixed an issue where players could receive messages that they had not yet unlocked some Missions despite them being available in the Start menu. *Fixed an issue where the incorrect screen could show after completing a job created in the Creator. *Fixed an issue where the incorrect Job type could show up in the phone invite and ticker message when received. |-| Category:GTA Online Content Updates